Despedida final
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Spoiler de la imagen del capítulo 161 del manga.


_Advertencia_ : GRAN spoiler del capítulo 161, léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. También contiene yaoi.

Desde que vi la imagen que lleva unos días por Internet, sabía que escribiría algo sobre ello T^T pero es que es muy triste así que aquí esta el resultado.

* * *

 **Despedida final**

La gran pelea había terminado hace horas, los héroes habían sido trasladados al hospital pues casi todos salieron heridos de tan difícil batalla. Entre los heridos de gravedad se encontraba Mirio, que había perdido su quirk y tenía una gran herida en su estómago, pero gracias a Recovery Girl pudo cerrarla hasta el punto que solo quedara una cicatriz para el resto de su vida. Desgraciadamente con su quirk no podía devolverle la impermeabilidad, pero de momento eso era lo que menos le preocupaba al rubio, de eso ya podría preocuparse mañana.

Mirio necesitaba ver a Tamaki y saber que estaba bien, le habían dicho que él lo llevo en brazos mientras estaba inconsciente pero igualmente necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Caminó por los pasillos en busca de aquel chico que seguro estaría lleno de nervios y de cara a la pared más cercana, más cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Tamaki estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente a la puerta de sala de urgencias, a su lado estaba Nejire pero la chica parecía tan triste y callada que el rubio creyó confundirla con alguien más.

\- ¿Chicos? - preguntó Mirio sin reconocer su voz ahora ronca por los nervios

Tamaki palideció al verlo, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, quería abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro pero no era el momento, no cuando _él..._

\- M-Mirio - dijo el menor mientras comenzaba a temblar

Nejire le puso una mano en el hombro a Suneater para intentar darle apoyo, pero en estos momentos no habría algo parecido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Mirio con miedo

El rubio no era tonto, sabía que algo malo pasaba y podía ver perfectamente que a Tamaki le costaba horrores darle la noticia. Por eso para evitarle aquello a Tamaki fue y lo abrazó, intentando darle su apoyo para que pudiese darle aquella horrible noticia.

\- Esta bien, soy fuerte así que puedo con ello - dijo Mirio aun cuando se sentía romperse en pedazos por dentro, pero por Tamaki siempre sería fuerte

\- Es Nighteye - añadió Tamaki mientras temblaba y lágrimas caían de sus mejillas para acabar en la camiseta del rubio

Dos palabras. Eso fue lo que hizo falta para derribar toda esa falsa máscara de fuerza que había intentado demostrar el mayor. Su mentor, su ejemplo a seguir, uno de los mejores héroes que existe, ¿Él estaba...?

\- Esta muy grave, los médicos dicen que no le queda mucho - explicó Nejire mientras miraba a la puerta como si así pudiese evitar ver el dolor en los ojos del rubio - Pidió verte, seguramente quiere despedirse - explicó la chica

Aquellas palabras cada vez le hacían más daño, ¿Qué tanto debe perder en la vida? Acababa de perder su sueño, el de ser un héroe y ahora estaba a punto de perder a su maestro, a aquel que siempre fue como un padre para él, el único que vio en el algo que los demás no veían, el único que le dio la oportunidad de mejorarse, de convertirse en héroe y lo apoyaba de corazón. ¿Porque sucedía esto?

Abrazando a Tamaki un poco más fuerte, como si necesitara reunir el coraje, se separó y decidió ir a ver al hombre. No sabría decir con exactitud a que se debía, quizás a la falta de fuerza por la larga pelea, quizás a la pérdida de su quirk o probablemente a la situación a la que debía enfrentarse en unos instantes, pero sus piernas temblaban como nunca, ni siquiera al perder su quirk fue así, creía que a cada paso acabaría en el suelo, pero se negaba a dejarse ganar por ello.

Una vez que les dijo su nombre a los médicos, le permitirron entrar a la habitación y los dejaron a solas.

La habitación olía a medicina, típico olor de hospital y se podía escuchar claramente el pitido de la máquina que controlaba los cada vez más lentos pitidos del corazón del héroe profesional. Aquella escena sería algo que Mirio jamás olvidaría, el rubio conocía al hombre de manera que da igual la situación en la que se encontrara, jamás se dejaba vencer, era fuerte y siempre tenía la cabeza en alto. Pero ahora, era completamente diferente, se veía tan débil, indefenso ante lo que le esperaba, nadie creería que es un héroe profesional con el aspecto que tenía en esos instantes.

Mirio se quedo parado en la puerta, co si sus pies hubiesen olvidado como moverse, ni siquiera sabía que decir, seguro que si el hombre lo llamó era para algo importante y no para estar hablando del tiempo, ¿Qué debería decir o hacer? El hombre a pesar del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, así que bajo aquella mascarilla que le daba el oxígeno que tanto le faltaba en esos momentos, lo llamó.

\- Pensé que no lo lograrías a tiempo - dijo el hombre

Mirio no era tonto y sabía que no se refería a la batalla.

\- No diga eso, un héroe como usted seguro que pasó por situaciones mucho peores, así que debe recuperarse y seguir enseñandome la infinidad de cosas que me faltan por aprender - rogó Mirio aún cuando sabía que aquello sería inútil

Nighteye estaba feliz de haber protegido a su aprendiz y de ser necesario volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez, para el héroe profesional Mirio era alguien brillante, merecía ser el mejor héroe de todos pues no sólo logró dominar un quirk que para cualquier otro podría parecer inútil, también poseía un corazón de oro y eso era lo más importante para un héroe, da igual la situación El actuaba sin demostrar temor o debilidad y eso hacía al mayor estar realmente orgulloso de él, tanto como si fuese su propio hijo.

\- No te preocupes por mi, mi momento llegó, nada más - dijo el hombre con dificultad, cada vez le costaba más hablar y respirar

\- ¡No! - gritó Mirio negando toda la situación - ¡Yo pude vivir así porque me lo enseñaste! ¡No puedes morir! -

A Nighteye le dolía ver al rubio tan preocupado por él, solo quería verlo sonreír como siempre.

\- Mirio, por favor perdóname - dijo Nighteye mientras notaba cada vez más difícil el hablar

Pero aun así quería decirlo, quería decir aquello que nunca dijo con palabras, demostrarle al rubio todo el cariño que le tenía, no dejar cabos sueltos antes de pasar al otro mundo y abandonarlo para siempre.

\- Terminaste siendo mi orgullo - añadió el hombre mientras intentaba sonreír aunque aquello le costara horrores

Mirio intentaba aguantar las lágrimas en vano, podía ver como el mayor empeoraba por segundos y estaba seguro de que no le quedaba mucho, quería hacer algo para ayudarlo pero era imposible, se sentía tan inútil.

\- Mirio - llamó el mayor por última vez en su vida - No te preocupes... tú... te has convertido en un héroe más grande que nadie - dijo el hombre mientras intentaba resistirse a la muerte con todas sus fuerzas

Mirio ya no podía más, sentía su corazón romperse a cada instante, sus lágrimas no podían parar y debido al ellas solo podía ver de manera borrosa al gran héroe.

\- Para mi siempre fuiste como un hijo, estoy feliz de haberme podido despedir de ti, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, tu futuro no será fácil pero tu brillaras como el sol más radiante... no tengas mied- dijo el hombre con su último aliento y finalmente su mano cayó inerte

Mirio agarró su mano mientras llamaba su nombre, le pedía que respondiera aun cuando sabía que era inútil y que el hombre ya no se encontraba más allí. Gritó y lloró hasta que los médicos entraron en la sala y le pidieron que la abandonara. El cuerpo del mayor se veía tranquilo y sonreía, como si al final hubiese sido feliz u no se llevara ninguna carga o preocupación consigo. El pitido sin fin de la máquina que antes mostraba sus latidos ahora le pareció horrible.

Afuera de la sala lo esperaban sus amigos, que se pusieron de pie al verlo y corrieron a abrazarlo. Mirio se agarró a ellos como si fuese un bote en medio del océano, necesitaba que lo mantuviesen a flote porque el mismo olvido como nadar en un mar tan oscuro y tormentoso.

Los minutos pasaron y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de los tres jóvenes, uno se sentía devastado y los otros dos lloraban porque compartían su dolor, imaginaban por lo que el rubio estaba pasando y les dolía a ellos también.

\- Nosotros estaremos aquí para ti, todo lo que necesites - dijo Nejire mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

\- Mirio yo estaré contigo - añadió Tamaki sin saber que decir para animarlo

\- No me abandones, por lo que más quieras nunca me dejes solo, yo no podría soportar perderte a ti también - suplicó con miedo Mirio

\- Nunca te abandonaré - prometió el menor

Mirio selló la promesa con un beso mientras que se prometió a si mismo proteger a su pareja con todas sus fuerzas, porque si también perdía a Tamaki ya nada tendría sentido para el rubio.

 **FIN**

* * *

Si, esto fue muy triste T^T pero es que el manga tuvo la culpa T^T yo solo hice mi punto de vista de lo que ocurrió. ¿Acaso Mirio no sufrió ya suficiente? Pobre T^T


End file.
